Chain Shadow
Chain Shadow is an earthworm-themed Shadow Creep that appears in Power Rangers TQG. Character History Found by Madame Noira lurking around the Castle Terminal, this darkly eccentric Shadow Creep was deployed to Peace Valley, converting the station into a Dark Station when he exited said station. Rosa tried to fight Chain Shadow when she was accidentally left behind, but was defeated & imprisoned inside Chain Shadow's Cross Coffin. By daybreak, the other Train Quantum Guardians found out of Rosa's missing status & went back to get her, only to find out about the station's capture. They soon find Chain Shadow in a school house after the Shadow Creep caught some children. During the fight, Chain Shadow tried to capture the other Train Quantum Guardians with the same technique he used on Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5, but failed when they freed themselves, leading to Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 jumping into the open coffin. The trapped Train Quantum Guardians & children were set free when Rosa imagined herself as Ultimate Girl, making Rosa forget her mortal boundaries & began smacking Chain Shadow around, leading up to her trying to do a wheel attack, only for Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 to snatch her out of the air before she could complete it. Once all of the Train Quantum Guardians were gathered, Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 & Ranger 1 swapped their powers, & double-teamed the Creep, weakening the Creep enough to let the Train Quantum Guardians fire their Train Quantum Cannon. With Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 at the trigger, she imagined the Rainbow Rush to take the form of bolt cutters, dicing up the Creep. Once enlarged, Chain Shadow & the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord began a fierce battle before Chain Shadow bound the Megazord with his chains & trapped the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord in a coffin & began draining the Imagination from the megazord, weakening it. However, he did not count on the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord smashing its way out of the coffin by rapidly extending the Red Trainzord. Enraged, he tried charging at the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord, only to get caught up with the Megazord's finishing attack. Chain Shadow was later part of a group of revived Shadow Creeps who fought the Train Quantum Guardians & Dino Charge Rangers. He ends up being destroyed again alongside the other revived Shadow Creeps by the two Ranger Teams' (bar their Red Rangers) combined finishers. Modus & Arsenal * Goal: Collect the darkness in the hearts of humans by making them be afraid of death * Arsenal: Cross Coffin & chain generation Chain Shadow drags his Cross Coffin wherever he goes, putting his victims in it while bound by his chains to make them become afraid of death. The tombstone inside the Coffin is the weak-point of the technique, as when it shatters, the coffin will explode & harmlessly release all captives within it. Notes * ID Number: 1023-3 * Dark Station Building Location: Peace Valley * Motif: Chain * Height: 195 cm (42.9m: giant) * Weight: 201 kg (442.2t: giant) See Also * Chain Shadow - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Monster Category:Shadow Creeps